disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Every Single Mickey Mouse Cartoon
This marathon aired censored on August 16, 1999 to rival Rocket Power, the censored DVD came out June 5, 2001 to rival Dora's arrival on DVD and the uncensored DVD came out March 12, 2002 to rival SpongeBob's arrival on DVD. Each Disc contains 10 or 15 cartoons. NOTE: VHS has 20 tapes, dividing * 1928 & 1929 * 1934 & B&W 1935 * 1938 & 1939 * 1940 & 1941 * 1942-1945 & 1945-1949 And Blu-Ray has 10 discs, combining * 1930 & 1931 * 1932 Columbia & 1932 United Artists * 1934/B&W 1935 & Color 1935 * All of the 1940s * The 1950s & 1980s-present Discs Disc 1 (1920s) * Plane Crazy * The Gallopin' Gaucho * Steamboat Willie * The Barn Dance * The Opry House * When the Cat's Away * The Barnyard Battle * The Plowboy * The Karnival Kid * Mickey's Follies * Mickey's Choo-Choo * The Jazz Fool * Jungle Rhythm (misspelled Jungle Rhythym on the marathon) * Haunted House * Wild Waves Disc 2 (1930) * Fiddling Around (misspelled Fidding Around on the marathon & back of censored DVD box) * The Barnyard Concert * The Cactus Kid * The Fire Fighters * The Shindig * The Chain Gang * The Gorilla Mystery * The Picnic * Pioneer Days * Just Mickey (bonus version) Disc 3 (1931) * The Birthday Party * Traffic Troubles * The Castaway * The Moose Hunt * The Delivery Boy (misspelled The Deliverey Boy on the back of the censored DVD box) * Mickey Steps Out * Blue Rhythm * Fishin' Around * The Barnyard Broadcast * The Beach Party * Mickey Cuts Up * Mickey's Orphans * Bonus: Who are Mickey's Orphans * The Birthday Party (color version) * What did Pluto say in "The Moose Hunt"? Disc 4 (1932, Columbia Era) * The Duck Hunt * The Grocery Boy * The Mad Dog * Barnyard Olympics (misspelled Barnyard Olmypics on the back of the uncensored DVD box) * Mickey's Revue * Musical Farmer * Mickey In Arabia * Barnyard Sydney Olympics * Barnyard Atlanta Olympics * Mickey's Revue (color version) Disc 5 (1932, United Artists Era) * Mickey's Nightmare * Trader Mickey * The Whoopee Party * Touchdown Mickey * The Klondike Kid * The Wayward Canary * Mickey's Good Deed * The Wayward Canary (color version) * Mickey's Nightmare (color version) * The Whoopee Party (color version) Disc 6 (1933) * Building A Building * The Mad Doctor * Mickey's Pal Pluto * Mickey's Mellerdrammer * Ye Olden Days * The Mail Pilot * Mickey's Mechanical Man * Mickey's Gala Premier (typo is intentional, except the correct title is on the marathon and the back of the uncensored DVD box) * Puppy Love * The Steeple Chase * The Pet Store * Giantland * Michael Eisner on Disney Sunday Movie with clips from Mickey's Gala Premier (simply Disney Sunday Movie Intro on the back of both box sets) * Mickey's Gala Premier (color version) * Galloping Romance Disc 7 (1934/B&W 1935) * Shanghaied * Camping Out * Playful Pluto * Gulliver Mickey * Mickey's Steamroller * Orphan's Benefit Classic (called Orphan's Benefit '34 on the marathon) * Mickey Plays Papa * The Dognapper * Two-Gun Mickey * Mickey's Man Friday * Mickey's Service Station * Mickey's Kangaroo * Orphan's Benefit Classic (color version, NOT THE 1941 RE-RELEASE) * Who is Elmer Mouse? * Who are the Twins? Disc 8 (Color 1935) * The Band Concert * Mickey's Garden * Mickey's Fire Brigade * Pluto's Judgement Day * On Ice * The Band Concert (original titles) * The Band Concert (B&W) * Mickey's Garden (B&W) * Mickey's Fire Brigade (B&W) * On Ice (B&W) Disc 9 (1936) * Mickey's Polo Team * Orphan's Picnic * Mickey's Grand Opera (called Mickey's Opera on the marathon) * Thru The Mirror (called Through The Mirror on the DVD menus) * Mickey's Rival * Moving Day * Alpine Climbers * Mickey's Circus * Donald and Pluto * Mickey's Elephant Disc 10 (1937) * The Worm Turns * Magician Mickey * Moose Hunters * Mickey's Amateurs * Hawaiian Holiday * Clock Cleaners (one of the few times where it's uncensored, on the uncensored DVD only) * Lonesome Ghosts * Clock Cleaners (B&W) * Moose Hunters (B&W) * Hawaiian Holiday (B&W) Disc 11 (1938/1939) * Boat Builders * Mickey's Trailer * The Whalers (Called The Whaler on the marathon, back of the censored DVD box and early versions of the website) * Mickey's Parrot * Brave Little Tailor * Society Dog Show * Mickey's Surprise Party * The Pointer * The Stand * Mickey's Surprise Party: Nabisco-Free Version Disc 12 (1940/1941) * Tugboat Mickey * Pluto's Dream House * Mr. Mouse Takes A Trip * The Little Whirlwind * A Gentleman's Gentleman * Canine Caddy * The Nifty Nineties (Called The Nifty 90s on the back of both DVDs and The Nifty 1890s on the marathon to not get confused with the 1990s) * Orphan's Benefit Color (Called Orphan's Benefit WWII on the marathon) * Lend A Paw * The Nifty Nineteen-Nineties (Called The Nifty 1990s on the back of both DVDs) Disc 13 (1940s) * All Together * Mickey's Birthday Party * Symphony Hour * Pluto and the Armadillo * Squatter's Rights * Mickey's Delayed Date * Mickey Down Under * Mickey and the Seal * Mickey's Delayed Date (B&W) * All Together (B&W) Disc 14 (1950s) * R'Coon Dawg * Pluto's Party * Pluto's Christmas Tree * The Simple Things * Disneyland Opening Celebration * R'Coon Dawg (B&W) * Pluto's Party (B&W) * Pluto's Christmas Tree (B&W) * The Simple Things (B&W) * The Decline of Mickey Disc 15 (1980s-present) * Mickey's Christmas Carol * The Prince and the Pauper * Runaway Brain * Get A Horse (Disney Movie Rewards)/Mickey's Christmas Carol (B&W, Non-DMR) * The Prince and the Pauper (B&W) * Runaway Brain (B&W) * Original Credits of The Prince and the Pauper * Fantasia 2000 Trailer * You Watched Every Single Mickey Mouse Cartoon? * A Thank You From Michael Eisner See Also * Every Single Donald Duck Cartoon (released 2003) * Every Single Goofy Cartoon (released 2005) * Every Single Pluto Cartoon (released 2007) * Every Single Silly Symphony (released 2010) * Every Single Mickey Mouse Universe Cartoon (box set combining the first 4 releases, released 2012) * Every Single Walt Disney Short Cartoon (box set combining the first 5 releases, released 2015) * Every Single Mickey Mouse Works (released 2017) * Every Single House of Mouse (released 2020) Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:USA VHS and DVD releases Category:DVD Category:USA DVD and Blu-ray releases Category:UK DVD And Blu-Ray releases